The present invention relates to frames for convertible sofas. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism to effect the conversion of a sofa or the like into a bed, and vice versa.
Convertible sofas and futon bases are well known in the art. However, known convertible sofas and futon bases often require a great deal of effort to be converted from one configuration, such as a sofa, into another configuration, such as a bed. Usually, when a futon base or sofa bed is in the sofa configuration, it must be moved a substantial distance from a wall in order to be able to be converted into a bed. Even if the furniture is not positioned near a wall, it usually requires a great deal of effort to convert the furniture from its sofa position to its bed position. To convert the bed into a sofa, the user must pull up the portion of the sofa which will form the seat back, block it, and then move the sofa against the wall or to its desired position. Such convertible furniture pieces not only require a great deal of effort to manipulate, but also result in a time consuming process which is not always easily performed by one person.